


Stop Sign Gods

by Klarion8



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, It's Tony, Mild Language, cross guard avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarion8/pseuds/Klarion8
Summary: This has been a strange day. First we get assigned along with Loki to help direct traffic, Brucie loses it, and then the unexpected....





	Stop Sign Gods

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Avengers! Marvel does: not me! First story so please let me know what you think!  
> And Thank You to my lovely sister Kitty Cat for helping me write this!

**Stop Sign Gods**

It was a completely normal day in New York, the birds were chirping, people were running about and the Avengers...well let's just say it's not nearly the strangest thing I've been caught doing. My day had been going perfectly until the Angry Pirate decided to assign us as Fucking Cross Guards! I mean really! I could be with Pepper or in my workshop. Why on Earth do we need to direct traffic!

And to top it all off Point break had decided to drag along Reindeer Games!

So basically this is how the set up went:

Capsicle and Widow were being perfect little troopers.

Legolas and I were having a posing contest, myself winning, all the while doing traffic stuff.

Point Break was just standing at the corner with no idea with what to do, it was the incident with my coffee maker all over again. Why the coffee though? Why!?

Brucie though, my amazing science bro, had just Hulked out...Shit!

Hulk swung the sign at the closest car and roared, "Hulk Said STOP!"

Thor quickly came over, "Friend Hulk you must calm. Stop..."

That was about as far as he got before the Hulk smacked him with the sign, "You no tell Hulk stop! Hulk tell you!"

Loki stood in the background trying and failing not to laugh, the little shit was enjoying this. Though, looking at Point Break, gotta admit that was funny.

Well guess it's my turn then...

I flew over so as to talk to the Jolly Green Giant when he swatted me away. Like a fly!

Just as the Hulk decided to hit my amazingness, well Capsicle decided to stop dicking around and threw to Mighty Shield at Hulk just in time for me to crash on top of Rogers.

Groaning I lifted my face-plate, "Hey... Capsicle, nice Throw." Sarcasm is beautiful.

Twin assassin kids decided to sit this one out and just stood there!

Thor, finally, came up and shouted, "Loki!"

Hulk turned and as soon as he saw Bag of Cats he grinned, "Puny God."

Loki walked over and simply handed Hulk his stop sign, "You say Stop." Hulk patted Loki on his crazy little head but slowly turned back to Bruce.

The Avengers all stared awestruck, "Welp, that was unexpected..."


End file.
